Another Believer
by Mistbreeze
Summary: You all know that Lewis had problems in finding a family and being able to keep moving forward, but what about Franny and her frogs? Being able to believe in yourself is one thing, but when no one else believes in you, then that's a whole different thing.
1. Chapter 1

Author Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Meet the Robinsons

A/N: Hiya Everybody. This is fanfiction number 3. I had this idea for a while, but I wasn't sure if I should write about it. Anyways, I hope that everybody enjoys this.

* * *

Another Believer

Chapter 1: A Chance

Franny was writing her essay for 5th grade science class. Her topic: Choose your favorite animal and do the following research: adaptations, food source, habitat, defense mechanism, growth, and etc. Include all the information you find in a report with an introduction, body, and conclusion.

Her topic: Frogs

Frogs: Green, slimy, amphibian, small, jumpy, cute, and musically talented. That was Franny's definition of a frog.

Since she was five, Franny always believe that all frogs process a talent for music.

Such an idea seem ridiculous to others, but to Franny she knew it was true.

She continues to write her outline for the report.

Adaptations: jumping mechanism (are exceptional jumpers), poison (ex. Poison dart frog), and skin (moist and coated with mucous)

Sigh…. Should this include their talent in music?

Food source: insects such as flies (Frankie's favorite), worms, and spiders

Habitat: various (rainforest, forest, and moist conditions or near freshwater)

Defense mechanism: _

I'll come back to that.

Growth: Metamorphosis (egg, tadpole, frog)

One more

Others: Have the ability to sing even better than humans.

"There that should do it. Right Frankie," Franny turned around to look at Frankie. Frankie: green and slimy, the star of Franny's band of frogs. He was sitting on a fake, green lily pad in the water in his tank.

He croaked as if he was in agreement with Franny.

"Okay Frankie it's time to start writing."

Perhaps this time, the class will believe her that frog process an extraordinary amount of musical talent. Or as always, they can mock her for it.

* * *

The following morning…

"Francesca, it's time for school." Franny's mother called her impatiently. 7:10 a.m., school starts at 7:30 a.m. Again, she was waiting for her daughter.

Perhaps she should ride the bus just like her brothers, Art and Gaston. However, Franny was against this and didn't like riding the bus, especially on days when she wanted to bring her frogs to school.

Show and tell: one of the types of days Franny brings her frogs. But, she never liked the idea of bringing them (let alone have them as pets) to school.

It's probably the main reason why she doesn't really have any friends.

But, today was for her report on her favorite animal. And of course it would be about frogs.

"Francesca, if you don't come down here ready, the frogs are staying at home." A threat like this and in three seconds…

"Here I am," Franny smiled at her as she came running down the stairs caring a box contain her frogs, and on her back, her green book bag. She was wearing as usual for special days, her white dress.

"No running down the stairs Franny," She scowled at her.

"Oops sorry," Franny replied.

"Looks like you'll be eating breakfast in the car… again. One more time and you'll be riding the bus just like your brothers," she said while opening the door and handing Franny her breakfast: blueberry muffin, a banana, and her orange juice.

"Nooooooo, please, I don't like riding the bus," she pleaded with her as she enter the car.

"Then be ready earlier next time okay?"

"Okay," Franny stared out the window glaring at a yellow school bus that just came by their house.

She'll ride anything, except the bus. Not with the students from her school.

* * *

Joyce William Elementary School

"Success is inevitable when you believe"

…If you believe, but what about the people who doesn't believe in you. How can you succeed when everyone thinks your idea is ridiculous?

Franny continues to walk the hallways of her school towards her class, ignoring her other classmates that were whispering, most likely about the box of frogs she was carrying.

"_Looks like froggy Franny brought her frogs to school …again," one little girl whispered to her friend. _

_Her friend smirked, "Must be for the science report for Mrs. Gilbert. I bet she is going to include something about singing frogs." _

"_Singing frogs, she is so crazy." _

Grrr… what they know about frogs? I don't see them taking care of any.

But, one of these days, she will succeed. Even now they are croaking a few notes. Frankie can croak a D flat on the treble clef staff.

The only thing she wished is for that someone would believe in her.

As she was about to enter the classroom, a brown haired, dark brown eyes, and pale skin girl towering her had stopped her way into class.

"Well hello frog girl. Are your little frogs singing for you yet," she said in mockery to her.

Of course, almost every day of school Brandi aka Miss Nosey comes to torment her.

Franny mumbled to herself, "They won't sing to you and your big, fat nose."

"What was that?"

Franny rolled her eyes, "Ah nothing, nothing at all."

Brandi smirked, "Thought so… well good luck in your report about I don't know, stupid singing frogs."

Ugh… one of these days she is going to get a karate kick all the way to China.

Before Brandi entered the classroom, she knocks the cardboard box out from Franny's hands. "Oops, clumsy me; you better pick up all those frogs before someone steps on them."

Again one of these days...

After picking up all her frogs, Franny was about to finally enter the classroom, when suddenly the bell ringed.

A stern voice called out to her. "Late Miss Framagucci, what do you have to say about it this time?"

It was her 5th grade science teacher, Mrs. Gilbert. Even though science was her specialty, she believed straight from the textbook. Therefore, there was no room for silly ideas, which she would consider the idea of singing frogs as one of them.

Answering her question, Franny replied with direct eye contact, "My frogs escaped from their box because of Miss No…. um Brandi knocked my box down purposely and so I had to pick them up."

Brandi acted innocently as usual in situations like this. "Oh yes Mrs. Gilbert I did, but it was an accident. I told Franny that I was sorry."

Mrs. Gilbert directed her attention back on Franny as if siding with Brandi's story. "Is this true, Franny?"

Franny rolled her eyes. And of course she would argue Brandi's story and is always resulted in "it is very sad to lie about your fellow classmate" or "go to your seat now" or those occasional "detention missy."

What's the point of arguing when you're going to lose to basically the teacher's pet?

"Yes ma'am," Franny replied and mumble to herself, "purposely though."

"Don't jump to conclusions that it was on purpose, Franny. Please take your seat so we can get started with our class," Mrs. Gilbert dictated. She walked and took a seat at her pine desk.

"Okay class, I hope that you all completed your report because I want everybody to present it. Let's see, who wants to go first?" The whole class except Franny raised their hands. She was still angry that Miss Nosey didn't get in trouble again.

"Hmm… how about Miss Framagucci," Mrs. Gilbert eyed her.

Some of the students begin to laugh.

Franny sigh. Perhaps this time they will believe her and give her a chance…

or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Meet the Robinsons.

A/N: Hi again. Yay! Chapter 2 is now up. I'm really sorry that I don't update very quickly it's just I'm in school and studying so I don't have much time, but hopefully I can post the next one soon. And thank you so much everybody for reading this and the reviews. Without further adieu chapter 2.

* * *

Chapter 2: Something to Show You

Franny stands up from her desk and walked slowly towards the front of the room.

She worked very hard on this report, but the other kids were already mocking her when she hasn't even presented it yet.

She wants them to believe her. But, they all think she is crazy.

She sighed while placing the box on the lab table and taking all the frogs out. She set Frankie directly in front of the group of frogs.

One of the kids yelled out, "I told you it was going to be about frogs."

Everybody started laughing again.

"Quiet, show your respect to Franny. Franny, please continue," Mrs. Gilbert spoke out.

Franny cleared her throat and looked at her frogs and then at the students.

_I can do this, _she thought_. _

"Um hi, my presentation will be about frogs."

_Well duh, don't you think they see the frogs on the table? Talk about the facts not the oblivious. _

"Frogs are very unique creatures with extraordinary abilities. From being able to jump twice their body length to secretion of mucus, frogs have many adaptations in survival."

Franny paused and looked at Frankie then back at her class.

Should she continue? No one was laughing.

They looked sort of surprise, perhaps it's because these are facts that have been proven.

She continues, "Frogs live in various climates and terrains, including rainforest, marshlands, subtropical, and many more. They live on all the continents except Antarctica."

She sighed. _Ugh… _these facts are boring, but no one questions them because they are proven.

"There are many different species of frogs. There are the red eye tree frogs, the poison arrow frogs, and the bull frogs are just few of the examples. However…"

Franny paused again.

All these facts she had just said, were all proven. Everybody believes them because they make logical sense. And no one questions something that makes logical sense.

But, her theory was something that seems…

impossible.

Or is it just seem that way because it hasn't been proven.

She wants to prove that theory to the whole world.

However, no matter what she says, no matter how hard she tries, they don't believe her.

She also has a theory right now about what is going to happen with the last soon to be fact about her presentation.

Franny took a deep breath and spoke the last sentence she was anticipating to say as well preparing for the outcome of it. "However, frogs have one ability that no one believes is true and that is…"

The classmates begin to stir. Some of them were anticipating this as well.

"…they have musical abilities."

She said it. Her theory. Her belief. Her passion.

Now it's the countdown of either a) a sense of inspiration or most likely b) humiliation

Three… Franny closed her eyes.

Two… She took a deep breath and prepare for her sentence.

One…

Silence

Well that was unexpected.

However, the silence quickly ended with the screech of laughter from the whole class.

Words of crazy, weird, loony, dumb, and other words related to each other were yelled out.

Then someone threw a paper ball at her and soon the whole began to throw paper balls.

Mrs. Gilbert yelled at them, "Stop that this instant, I am not picking all this up. Franny your presentation is over now."

Franny pleaded, "Wait, please, let me just show everybody that they can sing. I been teaching my frogs for a few years now, and they have these abilities. Look, come on Frankie try to cloak a C natural."

Frankie looked at her with full attention. He opened his mouth and out came a C natural.

Franny smiled happily. "He did it see."

"He just croaked. All frogs croak. So that's what like five years of teaching gets you," Brandi shouted, "A single croak and a crazy girl who is still trying."

"NO THAT WAS A NOTE AND I AM NOT CRAZY." Franny's face redden and was about to pounce on her. Suddenly a hand grabbed her.

"ENOUGH," Mrs. Gilbert yelled sternly.

The whole class was silent and staring directly at Franny. Brandi was smiling a little well aware of what is about to happen.

"I don't want anything about this fantasy idea about singing frogs. Franny I want to have a word with you afterschool. I should send you to the principal office for disrupting class, but your efforts into this obscure idea have gone too far. Take your seat now," Mrs. Gilbert said with disapproval.

Franny glance down sadly in shame as she walked up to the table and picked up her frogs, this was expected as always.

Whenever she has something to show them, it always ended up in her humiliation.

And one thing is for certain is that it's hard to prove something when no one believes you.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Meet the Robinsons.

A/N: ¡Hola personas! Mission: chapter 3- completed and hopefully a success. I like this chapter more than the other two because this one goes into my idea on how Franny decided to teach frogs music. But, I hope I didn't mess up on her character in doing so. More importantly, thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story. Here is chapter 3.

* * *

Chapter 3: More Than You Bargain For

After another humiliating defeat, Franny sat in her chair slumped in it sadly, thinking of what just happened.

She lost.

She failed.

She was humiliated.

The other students were presenting, but she didn't pay attention to the words coming out their mouth.

Other than there were at some moments of the subject of frogs would come up, except it was nothing that would help her feel better.

But, at the moment she was questioning herself. Something she never had doubts about.

Is it really worth it…

Trying to teach frogs to sing?

_What if I was wrong about this, Franny thought. _

What if…?

* * *

Five years ago

Her family went on a camping trip. Of course she didn't really want to go into the woods and spend a night there.

But, during her trip, Franny decided to go exploring, she was very curious about everything.

So she began to run into the deep forest.

Unaware that she was lurking into an unknown area.

When she stopped and paused to look around, she realized one dreadful thing.

She was lost.

Night was coming fast and she couldn't find her family.

Franny kept walking and found some moss on a tree.

She remembers something about moss and its location points the direction.

The question is …

Was it east or was it west on the side of a tree moss is on?

No clue what so ever.

At this point that was when Franny tried the guessing game.

West it is.

About twenty minutes she realized she was going the wrong way back to camp.

But, when she stopped, it wasn't because she was lost; it was because she found something extraordinary.

She walked into a lushes, green meadow. It was so serene and filled with music.

All her fears were vanished into the night.

Franny paused to take in the scene; nearby she can hear like a stream or a creek of water.

But, it wasn't that sound alone that affected her.

It was the creatures that lived there that were in harmony with their home.

That was when she came across her wonderful, or what it seemed then, idea.

The animals she saw making the beautiful sounds were frogs.

Their croaks were blending in with their surroundings.

But, Franny didn't consider the sounds of the frogs to be croaks but as an actual voice.

Not caring of the other world she came out of, but of the world she was in right now filled with lovely music she was hearing.

She sat there for hours listening to the sounds of nature until her parents found her.

They scowl her for running off, not realizing the song that was being played.

At that point, Franny wanted to devote her life into helping these little, green musicians.

By making their voice become recognize by the world, by teaching them how to sing.

* * *

Now it has been five years and she hasn't even come close to getting the world to recognize them.

The school didn't believe her.

Her family didn't believe her.

Not even one person believed her.

She was alone in her idea.

No one was encouraging her to pursue her dream.

Except…

her little, green musicians.

They were the only one to keep her going.

Her frogs didn't even need to express any words of encouragement.

Franny just knew she was the only one to give them a voice to society.

If she gave up, their musical abilities would be wasted.

Wasted…

Giving up?

No, that is not option.

If only someone else was there for her to cope with her struggles.

Is the whole world actually blind by this?

Maybe or maybe not…

The question is now…

What if she was right?

Her thoughts were interrupted when the bell ranged and all the kids ran out the classroom.

There was one thing she definitely did not forget.

"Franny about your idea," Mrs. Gilbert chimed out at her.

To the world right now, she was wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Meet the Robinsons.

A/N: Hi there, been a long time too on updating this story as well, but I think you may like this chapter. Also shout outs to **pirate-jedi-ninja-in-training** and **Lucky OCB**, thank you for your reviews for chapter 3.

Now back to the story :)

* * *

Chapter 4: Next Time

Franny starred directly at those beady blue eyes placed on a wrinkled face of disgust and mockery. Mrs. Gilbert, what an absurd teacher she was. For ten minutes she was being lectured on reality vs. fantasy.

Truly, this teacher didn't see that imagination is what also helps create the world.

Mrs. Gilbert eyes narrowed to her figure. "I understand your compassion for these frogs; however, this idea, it is just a fantasy; you need to look beyond such absurd ideas."

Cold.

There was absolute no pity in her voice, just mockery of her beliefs. As if she had control on what she can do and cannot do.

"Frogs are not people, Franny, they will never, _ever_, be able to sing like us," she had finally finished her lecture, though it was meaningless.

"Franny?"

What was she suppose to say to someone who saw her as a misguided student, a student that tried to keep her dream alive, but always with people doubting her.

The little girl looked at her teacher with doubts at her teacher's belief instead.

"Perhaps you're wrong then," she spoke with little regret. There was no turning back. To stand up for what you believe in takes more effort than to follow others.

Mrs. Gilbert smiled slightly, more annoyed of now that her ten minutes speech meant nothing to a little girl insisting that frogs can sing.

But, Franny continued, "Mrs. Gilbert, I'm not going to give up on this idea. You may not believe in me, but I'm still going to try and achieve that silly dream you think of it."

Now redden, Mrs. Gilbert, irritated, replied, "Well continue on that ridiculous path, I have called your mother who should be arriving any minute. Dream or not, you still are being punished for disrupting class today with your project."

Franny sighed.

This day is never going to end. From her class to her teacher, she is being arguing against those who have labeled her with failure. Her parents… their own daughter, will they believe her?

As she pondered over that thought, her mother had arrived at the classroom door.

"Ah Mrs. Framagucci, I'm sorry for this inconvenience, but I needed a word with you to discussed your daughter's behavior in my class today," Mrs. Gilbert said modestly.

Her mother starred at her daughter with disappointment.

Franny knew that at the end of this, she was going to pay for her dreams.

Mrs. Framagucci looking back at her teacher and replied, "I'm sorry for anything that Franny has done today."

What!

She didn't even hear her story! Franny slumped down, with remorse. This isn't fair, she tries to pursue her dreams, but no one wants to believe in her. How is it going to come true when people can't even see it for themselves?

"Well Mrs. Framagucci, I'm sure you know about Franny's little dream about frogs, singing and all the imagination of a kid," she chuckled.

But sternly she added, "But I think this fantasy is getting Franny into trouble. When she presented her project in class, she caused such a mockery that interrupted other students' presentations."

Her mother looked more and more against Franny, "Yes, I have told her already that if she gets into more trouble with her frogs that they can be taken away. They are pets, and with pets, they take responsibility. Right Franny?"

Franny mumbled, "Yeah Mom I take responsibility… into their future."

"Franny not again please, hasn't it caused enough trouble for today," said her mother nervously. Was she embarrassed of her dream? "I told you, this dream of yours is going too far."

"I have to agree with Mrs. Fragamucci, you can't keep living in you fantasy world. This is not real," Mrs. Gilbert said with that tone of mockery. "You need to focus on the true science. Frogs and singing, that's not science. It's absurd, illogical, and most of all childish."

Uh she just called her a child. What, she is eleven, is this the year she loses who inner child and all her creativity and imagination.

"My idea is none of those things, it is possible and I will prove it one day," Franny pleaded.

Her mother looked at her with another frown. "Mom please, you seen them harmonize at different pitches."

Mrs. Gilbert shook her head with distain at her and replied, "Mrs. Fragamucci, I think it would be best if you were to get Franny to study more though eliminating…"

Oh heck no, mockery is one thing, crushing her dreams is a whole different level…

Franny blurted, "NO… FIRST I didn't even do anything wrong today. BRANDI AND HER FRIENDS were PICKING on me. Then THE WHOLE CLASS LAUGHED during my presentation. THEY THREW PAPERBALLS…"

Her mother quickly interrupts her side of the story, "Enough. You will not yell at me and especially not at your teacher for what happen today."

She didn't even believe a single word she just said. Teacher vs. Student: Teacher always wins apparently.

"Apologize Francesca"

Franny looked up at them. She shouldn't be saying sorry.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Gilbert."

Her teacher just starred at her with a little smirk on her.

"Mrs. Framagucci, from the disruption, Franny's presentation would need to be redone. Her topic was on frogs, which at first was accurate, but soon switched topic to your daughter's imagination. I suppose she would like to redo this project, maybe on a different topic?"

Franny just turned away. She had no part in this conversation anymore.

"Yes Franny will be redoing the project then. I think another topic would better for her. Franny?" Her mother turned back towards her.

Franny starred at her, replying, "I would prefer to do frogs again."

Mrs. Gilbert frown, "Hmm… well you still have your mind set on frogs still after all this commotion. If so… it will not be exactly the same project. Inventco is hosting a science fair here in about a week. If you want to redo your project, you will create another presentation discussing the frog's habitat, adaptation, features, and etc. on your board."

" Isn't the whole fifth grade participating in that project as well," her Mom asked.

"Yes Mrs. Framagucci, however it is more for fun and competition, not for any grades or anything and also just optional."

Franny was alerted to the word competition. If she could win… or come close… or even be recognize maybe people will look differently towards her.

"Um… I would like to do that," Franny added.

"Well good then, just remember, everything must be true, none of this fantasy stuff."

Franny swallowed…. No fantasy?

"Okay," Franny responded.

No fantasy… well there was not and will not be any of this "fantasy stuff", just facts. Hard-cored facts.

And by facts… frogs can sing teacher lady.

She will not give up this dream by a long shot, no matter how much she is put down.

Next time, her dreams will be realized.

* * *

A/N:

So what do you think?

Thank you for reading this, and I really appreciate it. I'm really sorry that I didn't update it much sooner, so if an angry mob with pitchforks comes after me one day, it will be because of this. Thanks again for reading this and don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Meet the Robinsons.

A/N: Happy 4th of July, and I'm not like three months later then update, this time only one haha. I been really busy with a competition, and then went on vacation so I been kinda of busy even when it's summer break, so again I have my excuses so I apologize for that.

SIX reviews for chapter 4, wow, you guys are awesome, which calls for shouts outs with pies ;) …

**Shadowmaster2323, RemmyBlack, Twikadevra, pirate-jedi-ninja-in-training, Lucky OCB, **and** Romance and Musicals**

And for those who been reading this story, thank you.

Well time for the show to begin, enjoy ;)

* * *

Chapter 5: A Passion

We were told that as a child to aim for the sky, to never give up and to never look back. Dreams can turn into a passion, fueling further actions, and later to become reality.

As Franny starred out of the window of the car towards the ordinary brick buildings and the empty streets, her dream of frogs to sing was and has always been a passion for her.

And maybe one day it will become that reality, that she will one day have an audience to perform to as she conducts her little green musicians to a chord of harmonious music.

She looked down at the box she was holding on her lap, her green little frogs gleaming at her.

Though no one believes her, her dream is still alive, ready to become reality and once so, it will be seen throughout the world.

Getting there though, will be a challenge with the lack of support.

It is tough to _keep moving forward_ when you're alone in your ideas.

"Francesca, talk… now," her mother's voice ringed out to her, interrupting her thoughts.

She turned back starring at her punisher.

"Yes Mom," Franny replied. This isn't going to be good.

"About school today," she said.

"You already know what happened."

"Yes, but do you know why that happened," her mother asked.

Franny looked away from her back towards the bleak buildings. "Yes I do."

"What is it then?"

"The people around me."

"So you're blaming them for you getting in trouble," she inquired.

"Yes because they think I'm crazy," Franny blurted.

Her mother continued, "And do you know why?"

"The frogs, but…"

"Look Francesca," she interrupted her, "your frogs are getting you no where in life. All they have been doing is causing you trouble."

"I don't care, I'm going to keep continuing to pursue my dream," Franny argued.

"Your dream? Your dream, is like a fairytale like Mrs. Gilbert said, you are not going to do well in the future if you keep going with this."

"But I have to, I know it can happen, I just got to keep going, I can't give up on them. You don't even want to believe in me," Franny exclaimed, "or them," she added.

"Them are frogs Franny, frogs, they are only animals," her mother retorted. "You can't let them make you fall behind in school. You didn't even do well on that project and now you're retaking it."

Franny silently cried to herself. "I'm not going to give up, Mom, I'm not."

"Franny please think about your future, you can't keep going like this."

"I have always been thinking about my future, it lies within the frogs," Franny said with no hesitations.

Her mother shook her head as they pulled into the driveway of their house. "You need to stop being so stubborn, Franny, if not you may not have a future…"

Franny's eyes tear up, "I do Mom, I believe I do, but you don't believe in it…"

It hurts when your own family doesn't believe in you…

Franny ran with her box of frogs in her arms towards the house… saving her future or what's left of it.

But before she could open the door, a tall figure with olive and black raven colored cow licked hair style man greeted her.

Dad.

It now appears that her fight for the future is beginning to waiver even more.

* * *

"Dinner time…" her mother called out.

Franny was lying on her bed, her face muffled into the pillows crying.

She avoided her father by going to straight to her room. But after two hours, she will have to come clean soon in front of him and her two brothers, Art and Gaston.

Of course she was definitely not looking forward to that chat.

Today did not go accordingly to plans, not only did she not get that chance to prove herself, she got totally humiliated in front of her whole class, and most likely embarrassed her parents.

Great! Can't get better than that…

The only thing good you could consider that happened today was that she has another chance of proving herself.

This time in front of everyone again, with the addition of one or two scientists…

And this one, is her last chance, though science fairs should be fun and all, it will determine her future, whether or not she has the approval of Inventco, or if she brings the talents of frogs within an audience.

Winning isn't everything, but the goal is to prove and fight for the dream.

That is what counts, but… to be humiliated, to receive that condescending outlook once again, the fire of her dream, will soon go out.

"Franny dinner time," her mother called out again.

And of course, to meet that goal, the approval of both her parents is received with it.

Not only did she get humiliated, her parents of course disagree with her, but are probably embarrassed of her as well.

"_You need to stop being so stubborn, Franny, if not you may not have a future…"_

Future…

It's never definite is it?

No one is able to predict the future.

No one has seen what their future can behold…

And even so, it can quickly change with a single mistake.

Franny continues to wonder about this.

What if her future… it's not what she strive for. What if she never gets that chance to prove herself to anyone about her dream?

If that occurs, she has no future… because she has no dream that exist anymore.

"Francesca it's time for dinner, come down here," her mother called her for the third time.

Franny flipped over starring at the ceiling. Her dream… frogs being able to sing, someone actually believing in her, it seems … impossible, but then again, people only realize something when the impossible becomes the possible.

And in this case the impossible will become…

"Franny it's time for dinner," her father opened her door only to be greeted with a crying daughter.

Franny turned back into her pillows to avoid letting him see her cry like this.

"Bambina, what's wrong," he asked.

"Nothing Dad," Franny mumbled through the pillows.

"Are you sure? It looks like you're talking to the pillows only, I guess they do give you comfort." he chuckled, but added seriously, "But I am here for you bambina."

"Please Dad, I don't want to talk about it."

"Is it someone from school, a guy? Because if it is I'm going …"

"DAD," Franny cried out.

"I'm only worrying about you bambina, I don't like seeing you this way," he replied softly. He got up from the foot of her bed and headed towards the door but before he left he added, "And Franny, your Mom cooked spaghetti just the way you like it."

Mmm spaghetti…

"And if you don't come down soon, there may not be anymore left, you know how I love your mother's cooking," he chuckled.

"You wouldn't," Franny said.

"I don't know Franny, this is a serious situation, spaghetti should never go wasted, and well I'm not the one to waste," he winked at her. "And your brothers aren't either," he laughed as he left the room.

Franny smiled. You'll be surprise how spaghetti can make a person cheer up very quickly.

* * *

"Mom, Franny took the last meatball," Gaston called out.

Franny shook her head, "You weren't going to eat it anyways."

"So, it was for my new cannon I just built, now with increased range and power. Let me show you little sis," Gaston grinned at her.

"Gaston, no, how many times do I have to tell you not to shoot food across the table," Mrs. Framagucci scowled at her youngest son.

"Um the number of times you had to tell me not to," Gaston replied.

Mrs. Framagucci glared at him, "Sorry Mom, won't happen again," he quickly added.

"So little sis, how was your day at school," Gaston asked Franny.

She gulped, upper class has probably already heard about what happen today. Gaston is just trying to make this situation worse.

And he's doing a pretty good job at it because Dad doesn't know about it yet.

"Um…" Franny starred at their faces.

Mom already knows, just getting ready for the right moment to tell everyone; Dad doesn't know yet; and Gaston and Art already know because of being in the upper classes.

This isn't looking good for her.

"Yes, bambina, you never told me how your day was," Mr. Framagucci inquired.

Franny looked down… an empty plate, _aww_ out of spaghetti. It just got worse.

"Francesca," her mother pulled her back to reality.

"Yes," Franny asked shyly.

Her mother shook her head at her.

You or her, Franny, someone has to tell.

"Well, I had to present my project in front of the class," Franny said dryly. "And um…"

"About frogs bambina," her father asked.

Art smirked, "It's always about frogs, Dad, that's never going to change as long as the planets remain align to the sun."

Hopefully that doesn't change, except maybe a little too much comic heroes' monotones in that theory.

"Yea it was, but I mention some facts," Franny continued. "And kind of discussed frogs being able to harmonized."

"Aka singing," Gaston snorted.

Her father glared at Gaston and Art, not surprisingly they quiet down. "So bambina you present your project in front of the class and it was about frogs being able to sing… harmonized I mean," her father asked.

"Yes," Franny replied.

"And did it go well."

Franny looked down. "No."

Silence…

At least her family wasn't laughing at her like her class did, well to the exact that her parents were not laughing at her. Gaston and Art are probably laughing deep down.

And besides, they can't laugh at her too much, Gaston is a thrill seeker when it comes to cannons, and Art has an obsession with super heroes and pizza.

So her family, you could say is very… unique.

Except that she is the only one who gets embarrassed by her "uniqueness."

Her father starred at her with his deep brown eyes. The look for her, felt like he was seeing right through her soul. "So what are you going to do," he asked.

Franny shook her head, "I… I don't know"

Her mother intervenes, "Alfredo she got in trouble"

"Ophelia, let's hear Franny's story first," he nodded towards her.

"I started talking about frogs being able to sing, when the class began to throw paper balls at me," Franny replied softly.

"So what did you do," he asked.

"Nothing, except well, a student Brandi called me crazy and I kinda of…" Franny looked away.

It wasn't really her fault, was it?

"Bambina?"

"I almost got in a fight…"

"YOU GOT IN A FIGHT," her mother exclaimed.

Ugh wrong word use. Conflict, dispute, even argument would have been okay, but fight, ah darn you negative connotations and your evil traps.

"No, I mean, ugh not fight but uh" Franny stuttered.

Her father asked sternly, "Did you get in a fight or not?"

"No," she replied.

"Then why did you say almost," her mother inquired.

"I…" This isn't going good.

"Mom, Dad, the logic is simple, Franny's frogs got insulted by this girl which equals angry little sis that then equals a fight, which then equals teacher intervention, and lastly you guys here at dinner discussing her frog problems," Gaston sigh. "Can I go now?"

"No," Mom quickly replied. Gaston slouch down.

"I'm sorry," Franny blurted. "I didn't want this to happen; I just wish that people at least gave me some respects towards my frogs"

"I told you Franny these frogs are getting you in trouble. What's next, failing grades, no friends, no future," her Mom scolded. "You need to give them away.

"Dad," Franny pleaded at him. "Please…"

Her father starred at her again. "What are you planning to do next bambina?"

"I'm going to enter the science fair with my frogs," she replied.

"Hmm…"

"And try to show that it's possible... that frogs can sing," Franny added.

"Okay then," her Dad replied.

"Okay?" Franny questioned.

"Yea okay," her Dad winked at her.

"OKAY," her Mom exclaimed. "Alfredo, Francesca's future is being destroyed by this, and you think this is just 'okay.'"

"Ophelia lighten up, she is only eleven; these dreams are fine for Franny."

"She almost got in a fight and she's redoing a project."

"No harm done though."

Her Mom just look annoyed at him. "Franny, I know this is important to you, but please be more realistic and look more to the future."

"I am Mom."

Her Mom looked at her with disapproval. Franny then turned her head towards her Dad; he was just being jovial and chuckling.

Though her Dad does not scold her for her dream, he doesn't exactly believe in her to achieve it.

"_Imagination" _he would say.

But, it's not just a fairytale or anything like that; it's a passion for Franny. Something totally different from it.

It is the passion to be right.

It is the passion to prove the world wrong.

And it is the** passion** to make the world** believe**.

* * *

A/N: This was the longest chapter I have written yet for this story, yup so hope you enjoy this one. I think there are about 4 more chapters left. So I'll be wrapping up soon.

But you know this story is just my idea of what Franny probably experienced of trying to achieve her dream, it's much different from other stories that focus usually on Lewis and Wilbur. I just like doing it in this perspective because it gives you another idea on how the world revolves, not just on your own motivation but allowing supports from other to aid you.

Well that's a long author note; I guess it goes with the long chapter too. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and thank you for reading.

**Translation **

Bambin**a**: child (feminine (a) )

Haha you just learn Italian. Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Meet the Robinson.

A/N: Another very late update. I been busy with school and exams, but I least updated right? Yeah I know, I would throw something at me too for this. Anyways, enjoy the chapter. I hope it cools down that anger I caused over this.

Also thank you **RemmyBlack, Lucky OCB, SayHeyAndYayLuvApplepie, FriendinMeFanficGirl, Romance and Musicals, PhantomPotterGirl, Shadowmaster2323 **for reviewing chapter 5 and to all those who been reading this story.

* * *

Ch 6: Karma

"Francesca, it's time for school," Mrs. Framagucci called throughout the house.

Franny groaned in her bed. School already...

And her alarm didn't go off either.

She flipped over, the clock staring evilly in red at her—5:30 AM …

5:30 AM…

"MOM ITS 5:30, I STILL HAVE THIRTY MINUTES," Franny yelled out then shoving her face back into the pillows.

"You're riding the bus today, Francesca" her mother replied. "I was called in early for work, so be ready in ten minutes or you'll miss the bus."

Why universe? Just had to ruin the day so early…

"WAKEY WAKEY LITTLE SIS" Gaston exclaimed as he walked into her room followed by Art.

"The universe isn't going stay still for you Franny," Art added. So that's where the "blame the universe" term comes from.

Franny groaned, brothers, again universe why?

"Go away," Franny mumbled into the pillow.

Gaston grinned at Art. "Looks like little sis isn't awake yet."

"I said go away," Franny irritated replied while throwing a pillow at them.

"But the good news is that we know the cure to your troubles," Art replied.

"Ready sis," Gaston grinned at her. "Bro, would you like to do the honors?"

Art answered, "Yes sir, countdown initiated three."

"Leave me alone!"

Art continued, "Two."

"Uh oh sis, looks like someone is about to get 2 in 1 deal, awake and a shower," Gaston chuckled.

"What!" Franny stood up straight very quick, however…

Gaston and Art exclaimed together, "ONE!"

The two brothers threw a bucket full of cold water at Franny.

Curse you universe…

"GET OUT," Franny yelled, redden with anger.

"Jeez sis, thought you would like our present," Gaston replied with a smug, "Well then, see you on the bus, sis." He added as him and Art leave her room.

Franny still red, said to herself, "Already starting today with humiliation."

"Francesca, you can't be serious to bring your frogs on the bus."

"Mom, remember the competition," Franny answered holding a cardboard box of her frogs.

"I know about the project, but on the bus with other kids," her Mom inquired.

"Yea, with other students, is something wrong, Mom," Franny asked innocently, still slightly irritated thanks to her brothers.

Her Mom had the disappointing look again, and perhaps, embarrassment? "No, its fine Franny."

"Okay then, so do I have to ride bus," Franny asked trying to continue the conversation while they waited for the bus to get here.

Her mom sigh, "Yes, Francesca, I'm on call right now, and they needed an extra nurse. I'm really sorry that I'm unable to take you to school myself."

Franny looks out towards the bleak road, "Its fine Mom."

Mrs. Framagucci looked at her sadly, "I want you to have a good day today, okay Franny."

Franny rolled her eyes, "I'll try, but it's kind of hard when you have two annoying brothers dumping cold water in your bed."

"I meant at school, I already talked to them about that," she replied.

Franny saw the bus coming and said to her Mom, "It will be good when someone believes me, but until then."

"Francesca…"

"I'm still going to try hard to purse that dream," Franny said while looking her mother directly in the eyes. "I just wish someone would give me a chance."

"Franny, I just want what's best for you."

The bus pulled in front of the driveway.

"I'll see ya later, Mom," Franny said as she climbed up the steps. As she was going up the steps, Franny turn her attention towards the commotion going on in the back.

A red-haired freshman girl was talking to Art and Gaston. "That's your sister." Her brothers nodded.

"Omg, my little sister talks about her all the time," the girl said. Franny took a seat two rows in front of them.

Gaston asked her, "What's your little sister's name, Kayla?"

Kayla giggled, "Brandi."

Franny's eyes went wide. The bully causing Franny all the troubles happens to be the little sister of that freshman girl. Sadly, both of her brothers seem to be caught up in her charm.

"Maybe we can invite the two other to hang out," Kayla added. "She always talks about her frogs."

Art nodded lazily, "Yea that would be awesome."

No it wouldn't be, unless you wanted WWIII to happen…

Franny turn her attention away from the trio and out to window. Isn't this morning starting off well?

* * *

"Francesca Framagucci," Mrs. Gilbert called out across the class.

After arriving at school, Franny was working on her science fair project by writing a very eloquent yet boring and unsatisfying article about the nature of frogs. She was still going to present the frogs with their singing abilities, but this would be her cover-up.

Franny strolled up to the teacher's desk wearing an innocent look.

"Yes Mrs. Gilbert," Franny acknowledge her sweetly. If she didn't have to pretend, Franny would probably give her a piece of her mind.

"May I see your paper, Francesca," the nosy lady asked.

"Of course," Franny replied again with the sweetness.

Mrs. Gilbert's beady eyes narrowed across the paper. She glanced at each individual word taking notice that the word "singing" was not part of the article's context. The teacher looked back up with a sly smile.

"Now this is where your talents should be applied to. This is science. Facts back up with real proof," said Mrs. Gilbert.

Franny sigh.

_Facts back up with real proof. _

Frogs can sing. Fact.

Proof? No one believes in Franny so her "proof" is obscure, but not for long. When everybody hear her frog sing at the science fair, there's your proof.

"Thank you, Mrs. Gilbert," Franny replied curtly.

Mrs. Gilbert grinned, "Keep this up Francesca and you'll have a future."

Future

Franny heard this word last night with her mother.

"_You need to stop being so stubborn, Franny, if not you may not have a future…" _

No

Something inside Franny snapped.

The little girl made direct eye contact with her teacher and with all her power added to this single sentence; Franny told her, "I do have a future, but you Mrs. Gilbert will have no control for what it is; no one does, but only me."

The teacher was speechless.

Even the class was silent.

Franny smiled sweetly and headed back to her desk with confidence. She sat down and continued working on her "fake" project. The real one kept safely in her mind as well as in her cardboard box.

She even heard a soft ribbit from her star pupil, Frankie. Her frogs of course believe in her.

"Froggy Franny will have a future," Brandi yelled across the class breaking the silence. "A future at the crazy house."

However, no one laughed.

Brandi looked all around her. "Hey don't you guys agree. She's crazy."

Everyone was still stun at what Franny had said earlier. It wasn't just her in which their future felt control but others as well.

But, for today, Franny was their voice.

Mrs. Gilbert finally regain her voice, "No of course not. But we are here to aid you. Without us teachers, you have no future."

Franny argued back, "Yes some teachers, but not you."

Mrs. Gilbert's face redden, "Principal off…"

BOOM

There was a powerful explosion in the classroom across causing Mrs. Gilbert to fall off her feet and onto the back of her desk. Her head made a loud contact with the desk that could cause some amnesia for the next few hours.

The only people who were safe from this explosion were those sitting, including Franny.

But not Brandi, who happen to be yelling across the classroom earlier.

She fell onto her project, which was the Rome Coliseum made out of clay, and broke into many pieces.

A few seconds later, a teacher with glasses came running through the doors checking for any damage. "Is everyone okay," he asked.

He looked across the room, his eyes stopping at Mrs. Gilbert who was still conscious but groaning.

"Willerstein is that you," she asked.

"It's okay Sevestia, I called the paramedics already," he said.

Mrs. Gilbert dazed around the room, "What happen?"

"A student's project blew up," he replied with seriousness.

A few minutes later, a boy with blonde spiky hair, red glasses, and covered in smoke eyed the teacher on the floor. He looked scared.

Mr. Willerstein turned around acknowledging the boy. "It's okay Lewis you didn't kill anyone." Though the teacher was only trying to find humor in the situation, Lewis on the other hand shook his head. He look very disappointed in… himself? He ran out the door before anyone could say another word.

Franny saw his mood change and ran out the classroom as well.

"Wait, Lewis," Franny cried out.

But Franny was too late. The boy was already gone before she can tell him anything else.

Franny looked down in defeat. What she wanted to tell him was that, "you didn't mean for that to happen. You did everything you could have done, but in the end everything will work out fine."

Franny walked back to the classroom. She eyed the teacher who was being lifted by the EMTs and then to Brandi who was crying over her project.

Those who do good things, good things will happen.

But those who do bad things, bad things will happen ten times worst.

Hopefully, something good will happen to the boy, Franny thought.

* * *

A/N: Again, I'm really sorry for the very late update. I had so many things to do lately and I really don't have any time. I would like to say that there will be an update soon, but I really don't know. I also notice that the Meet the Robinsons fanfiction may also be dying. Not many people have either updated or wrote any stories. Maybe later it will pick up again.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Meet the Robinson.

A/N: Hmm, let's see I think I accomplish something awesome. I was able to update this story within a month ha! Yeah I know, that's not good enough for you guys. If I could I would update every week. But, life you know goes on and well honey badgers don't care about things like that. But, you guys are great. Shout outs to **Snicker if you Doodle**,** Lucky OCB, Romance and Musicals, theaterinspired, **and last but not least **Autumn **for reviewing the last chapter. I really appreciate it. And for everyone else who has been reading this story, despite it being over one year since I publish this story, you guys are truly great for staying loyal and keeping the motion of this going. Thank you :)

I would also like to personally thank** Autumn** for her review. Even though you don't have an account, I'm so glad you review. You had pushed me to update quicker and your positive words were very meaningful to me. Thank you so much for taking your time to read and to review. I hope everything goes well for you too in the future. :)

But, once again, you guys are awesome and thank you so much for reading this story and your contributions to it as well.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Opening of the Science Fair

"Ladies and gentlemen," a lady in a lab coat welcoming the students and teachers into the gym. "Without further adieu, I announce the 7th Annual InventCo Science fair at William Joyce Elementary school to," she screamed in mid-sentence.

Mr. Willerstein, who happens to be standing next to the lady, whispered to her, "Dr. Krunklehorn, are you okay?"

Dr. Krunklehorn let out a laugh, "Never better" she screamed into the microphone. All the students and teachers eyed the scientist with worried eyes, except for Franny and Lewis who happen to be working on their projects.

Dr. Krunklehorn finished the opening speech, "To begin!"

While the judges were looking at the other students' projects, Franny was setting up her poster that was titled "Why Frogs can Sing." She hurriedly moved along, setting the poster then her frogs onto the table or as she like to refer to, the stage.

In about ten minutes or so, the judges should be making their way to her table. And this time would be her last time to prove herself.

If she couldn't impress a scientist from a well esteem corporation, how could she impress the world?

Heck, how can anyone create something from the oblivious when it appears to be impossible? The world could never advance if people couldn't see past what appears normal.

Or what society defines as normal. Frogs being able to sing is define as being abnormal. Or how society views it, like Mrs. Gilbert herself. But as a whole, the definition of normal does not exist. There is always room for expansion and with expansion there is possibilities beyond the human mind can cope presently.

Only when you look beyond the present and into the future, you can make anything become the reality.

The only problem with this idea, as Franny has gather, is that moving forward into the idea is a quest that requires assistance. A person can never do it alone.

For Franny, the science fair isn't just to win, but it is to prove herself and represent her passion in her quest. To find one person to believe, only one, will she be able to succeed.

"Francesca," a squeaky voice cried out.

Franny quickly turned around from her project. She starred at the cripple lady in the wheelchair. Though the lady was covered in bandages, making her beyond recognizable in the face, the beady cold eyes were prevalent.

Franny let out a soft groan and politely greet her, "Good morning, Mrs. Gilbert. I hope you're feeling better."

The teacher nodded. "Ah yes, a little bit. Still roughed up from the explosion and my memory isn't all back yet."

Internally, Franny was happy. Even though the teacher was injured, which Franny does take a pity; it also meant that the teacher does not remember when Franny rebelled against her.

"Aww that's too bad, ," Franny curtly replied.

"So dear, what you are doing your project on," Mrs. Gilbert asked.

Franny smiled, "Ah I'm just giving an idea about frogs. You know the tale of frogs being able to sing?"

The teacher nodded.

"Well I'm proving that idea today," Franny said with pride.

Mrs. Gilbert shook her head. "Dear, a frog being able to sing is impossible."

Mrs. Gilbert also doesn't even remember Franny having already presented her project on frogs. In fact, she doesn't remember even teaching Franny, her name happens to be on her roster and as an injured teacher, she still has to check up on all of them.

Franny smiled again, "We'll see about that Mrs. Gilbert."

The teacher just shook her head disappointingly. "Well good luck with that, you have the similar idea to the kid with spike blond hair creating some kind of mind probe contraption," Mrs. Gilbert sighed. As she was pushed away, she muttered, "All impossible."

Some people never do change.

Franny continued working on her project. Setting everything up accordingly like an orchestra. In her mind she saw herself in the middle of the stage, her back facing the audience and her attention directly on her frogs.

She saw Frankie singing in his tuxedo playing a cello. The other musicians were playing their instruments, there were drums, flutes, trumpets ,saxophones, and everything but the kitchen seat on the stage.

Everything looked beautiful, sounded beautiful, and is beautiful.

Her frogs, they are the hidden performers that the world overlooked every day. Their croaks were a symphony to the world. They were in synch with nature itself.

But, all of a sudden Franny was shaken out of her dream. "Little Girl!" a tall boy with raven black hair, oddly similar to her family, called out to her.

"Little girl," the boy kept persistently asking.

Franny's face redden, "WHAT"

The boy was stepped back by her hostility. How can someone so tiny be so scary? It was like she was his Mom.

"Ah yes, name is Agent Wilbur Robinson. I need to know if you have seen a guy in a bowler hat," the raven hair boy exclaim. "And I want the truth little girl."

Franny grew furious of the term "little girl." She grabbed him by the ear. "Look here boy, I am not a little girl and I do not know a bowler hat guy." Franny released his ear and pushed him off.

"Little girl, it's against federal law to hurt an officer," Wilbur replied with seriousness. "I'm afraid I will have to report this back at the station, unless…" Wilbur grinned, "Unless you know a bowler hat guy."

Franny snickered, "It's a federal offense to impersonate a police officer, so I suggest you buzz off before I tell your Mom on you."

Wilber rolled his eyes, "She doesn't scare me and I'm definitely not scared of a little girl."

"You should be," Franny coldly replied.

"Ha I like to see you try," Wilbur taunted.

Franny did a round house kick into the air in front of him. "I know karate boy."

Wilbur gulped. "Impressive, but not as impressive as I am," Wilber quietly said. This little girl was definitely scary. Her project must be scary too he thought. Or really girly.

Wilbur eyed her project carefully, "So what suspicious thing you have here," he asked.

Franny rolled her eyes, "It's a science project stupid, and if you're really curious I'm proving that frogs can sing." Wilbur's eyes widened.

"What you think I'm crazy, boy," Franny questioned.

Wilbur chuckled, "Oh yeah, definitely crazy little girl."

Franny was about to kick him when he added, "But, not impossible."

Wilbur gave her a salute and smiled, "Well I got to go little girl, got a world to save. Oh and go easy on your kids if you have any. " Before Franny could say another word, Wilbur ran off to the next kid, Lewis, who was doing a test run of his machine.

Franny smiled, whoever are the parents of Wilbur sure have their hands full. And who is he saying go easy, pssh not happening mister.

Franny starred off to Lewis and smiled. She hopes Lewis does well to in his project. Maybe she should go over there and offer her help. But, he look very stress out. And Wilbur sure wasn't helping as it appears he was annoying the poor kid.

As Franny pondered, Dr. Krunklehorn, Mr. Willerstein, and the Coach approached her project. "OOH frogs, I love frogs, they are sooooo cute, I could give each of these guys a kiss," the doctor cried out in joy. "Hey maybe one of them is a prince."

Franny laughed, and Dr. Krunklehorn smiled at her. Mr. Willerstein eyed her project carefully. "So um…," he took a glance at his clipboard. "Miss Framagucci?"

Franny nodded.

"Would you like to tell us about your project?"

Franny smiled, "Of course sir."

And so the show begins.

The mistakes of the past have been dealt with and now the future is finally revealing itself to Franny.

The question is: will someone finally believe she is right?

* * *

A/N: Okay so here's the timeline guys. There are two chapters left of this story. Bad news is that I have a competition coming up in the beginning of March so I'm going to be preparing all month long for it. It's on pathophysiology, so lots of reading and studying. I also have another one the following week for another club I'm in. So basically, I'm gonna be busy. I'm gonna try to get another chapter in before March. But, worst case scenario is that I don't finish this story until April. If you ever check out my account you're also notice another story I published (which I adopted) called My Love Never Left Now its Stronger. Though I have a layout of that story, my first priority is this story being completed first before I update that one. So no worries if you think I'm going to be abandoning this one.

More bad news is that other stories I wrote, well I'm probably not going to be finishing them. This includes Feather Frenzy and MTR Halloween Special. Feather Frenzy wasn't one of my best ideas. And as I continue to write more and more stories, my writing style is constantly changing. If I were to go back to it, I think I would have to completely scrape the story. MTR Halloween Special is the same problem with the writing Though maybe later after this story, I may return to it. The thing is, once I finish Another Believer, I want to move on from Meet the Robinsons and into another genre. So you can see why I debating rather or not to finish the other two.

But, I promise I will finish Another Believer. And if I don't well, you could send the angry mobs, government, and the honeybadger after me.

Okay, so uh enough rambling, thank you guys for reading this story and leave your thoughts after the beat...

*Oh yeah forgot to mention one more thing, I maybe changing my pen name soon. Penguingirl02 is kinda getting old with me. So if you see an update but have no clue who it is, it could be me... or maybe an evil twin.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Show Goes On

…

…

…

April Fools!

Sorry, I really had to do that. So I said I was going to update this before March end, well let's just say I have been very busy with school lately. The good news is, spring break is almost here for me. The bad news, I'm getting my wisdom teeth remove sooo…. I think I'm going to update while I'm on the pain medicine. This should be very interesting.

Anyways, I haven't forgotten about this story and I do plan on updating. It's just my schedule still is very busy. I'm done with the competitions, but I have exams coming up. And about the competitions, I got first in one of them (Pathophysiology :D). So I'm not completely slacking or anything.

Lastly, but certainly not least, happy birthday to **Tahiri Robinson** and many more.

So thank you everybody for reading and reviewing this story. Hopefully, I update for real soon and not another prank hehe.

-Hannah

PS: I mention in the last chapter that if I don't update you could send like an angry mob or government people on me. Well good luck trying **x **off to Mexico **x**.


End file.
